


Appreciating His Craftsmanship

by Arnemia



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt?, F/M, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnemia/pseuds/Arnemia
Summary: You have always appreciated John's craftsmanship in whatever he did.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 21





	Appreciating His Craftsmanship

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to point out annoying mistakes as English is not my first language.
> 
> I wrote this at 5am and hardly looked over it again, so sorry if it's just an incomprehensible mess... ^^"

You have always appreciated John's craftsmanship in whatever he did.

You appreciated his skills with not only weapons but also his fists whenever the two of you were training.

You appreciated his skills in selecting not only the finest suits but also weaponry and how every piece of his equipment was coordinated with one another in the most exquisite manner.

You appreciated his skills on every one of your joint missions, this elegant undertone in the way he moved, fought, killed.

You appreciated his skills with his fingers, his hands, his whole body whenever the two of you were rolling around in bed, sweating, panting, moving in sync.

You appreciated his skills even when he chased after you and your men upon discovering who you truly were.

You even appreciated his skills in your dying moments, lying on your back, beat up, defeated, him pointing his gun at you in his typical manner, elegance only reduced by his fingers slightly shaking while he slowly pulled the trigger.

“I've always appreciated your craftsmanship, John,” you muttered with your dying breath before a gunshot drowned out your last words.


End file.
